Miraculous Fate: ladybug, cat, bat and the magician
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: Everyone knows the butterfly effect, but the effect of a kaleidoscope caused by fundamental changes in the Miraculous, creating Tenebris the evil kwami, which will be used by Lord Schatten, a criminal with the power to create Servant Alter and other evil monsters to his dybug and Chat Noir will receive the necessary help from a mad wizard and his magic lackeys.


Prologue: How it all started.

Many centuries ago magical jewels were created, the Miraculous, which gave incredible powers; for millennia, heroes used these to fight evil for the good of humanity. Of the many jewels 7 were the most important, and 2 were the most powerful: the Coccinella earrings (which conveyed the power of creation and represented fortune) and the Black Cat ring (which conveyed the power of destruction and represented misfortune ). Legend has it that those who managed to possess these two jewels would have achieved Absolute Power and the ability to express a desire that would change reality.

One day, the temple where the Miraculous were kept was destroyed by fire. Fortunately one of the guardians, Master Fu, managed to escape and save the jewels and a sacred book that contained invaluable information about their powers. Unfortunately, during the trip, the master lost two Miraculous (the butterfly and the peacock) and the book.

A long time later a man found the brooch of the Butterfly, the Peacock's clip and the book, and when he knew the power of jewels he used the brooch to become the super-villain Papillon: from that moment on he would use people's negative feelings (anger, resentment) , frustration, sadness and disappointment) to transform them into super villains, in order to obtain the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Black Cat, to obtain absolute power, to achieve his "greatest wish".

Master Fu, having learned of the danger, being too old to fight, manages to find two chosen Parisians to entrust the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Black Cat.

This is the central core of every Ladybug and Chat Noir story.

But when the attention of an infamous international vampire, Zelretch aka Kaleidoscopic, is attracted, the whole world will change for better or for worse.

XXX

In a large dark room with old stone walls that seem to date back centuries.

In the center of the room there is a well-worked wooden desk that was strewn with strange and peculiar objects.

There are also shelves everywhere crammed with an assortment of a different variety of books that many thought to have been lost over time.

On the chair behind the desk is an old man who seems to be anywhere between fifty or seventy.

The man with short hair and beard who are both gray as a sign of his age. Her dress is an extravagant dress with a short black black on the shoulders.

But the most appealing feature of that man is his blood-red eyes that contained knowledge and wisdom beyond any other person alive today.

The name of this man is Zelretch.

XXX

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the fourth of the 27 ADD, the marshall magician and holder of the second magic.

Zelretch is a complicated man, difficult to describe for many.

Most people consider him an old prankster and a vampire capable of Second Magic, Kaleidoscope, that is, traveling through dimensions.

This simple description can quite well sum up the old joker vampire, who likes to mess with people's lives.

But not everything you see or hear is completely true.

In the case of Zelretch, his jokes, especially those related to Second Magic, Kaleidoscope, have a reason to occur.

Mainly ward off boredom, have a laugh.

The last reason is the least important of all, changing events for the better and preventing catastrophic endings.

But wrapped up by mistake, Zelretch creates these apocalyptic disasters, that's when it happens, he sends someone to clean up his mess for him.

Today is one of those black days in which Zelretch's jokes have dire consequences.

XXX

At the moment, the old vampire is sitting in his chair leaning forward leaning his head on the palm of his hand while his face almost looks like a permanent frown.

Zelretch is staring at a device that allows him to peer into other worlds allowing him to see them all at will.

Because Zelretch simply kept his eyes red on the images that the device shows as he continues to switch to different events.

Zelretch sighs and moans.

"I'm so bored!"

Zelretch is immortal and in a short time discovered that living for so long becomes trivial.

This is why I started meddling with people because they always seem to alleviate it.

For now, Zelretch is looking through different worlds and becoming frustrated, nothing seems to capture his interest that would make him want to sit down and have fun watching the humans deal with whatever cheat was happening in their lives.

Of course, there were the Holy Grail wars, but after a while they became a bit boring to see people arguing with large explosions here and there and someone dying.

Zelretch wants something a little different.

So Zelretch continues to browse through the vision of other worlds as if they were flipping through the TV while looking for something to watch.

The old man made this happen to those who know how long before something finally caught his interest and kept him

The image shows a young girl of 15 or 16, dressed in a tight red costume covered in black cars, the costume reminds of a ...

"Ladybug, a ladybird-themed heroine." He murmured Zelretch, continuing to watch Ladybug.

"A cat boy in love as a teammate." Zelretch said, noticing a boy with green eyes and blond hair, dressed in a cat-themed black costume.

This world is gaining the interest of Zelretch, this does not promise anything good for the world of the Miraculous.

The ladybird and the cat are fighting almost every day against a new villain, created by a dark butterfly that craves the absolute power of ...

"Miraculous" Zelretch said, with shining eyes, looking at the ladybug's earrings, the cat's ring and the butterfly brooch.

"Magical jewels that contain ancient spirits in the form of adorable little puppets, used by adolescents to become animal-themed superheroes," Zelretch said, starting to get an idea in his messy head.

The result of this idea will not be good for anyone. Especially for the good guys or any person living on planet Earth.

"They give up the creation of Class Cards for this month, let's see if I can create my own set of Miraculous and add new players to this game of the struggle between good and evil." Zelretch declared, disappearing in a flash of rainbow-colored light, going in the Miraculous dimension.

This is possible because

Zelretch is able to use his second magic in other ways.

The full abilities of his Magic have yet to be revealed, but it gives him the ability to observe and travel through different and even timing worlds.

He is able to observe the different worlds he sees, being able to see their final results. Thanks to his magic, the simple fact that Zelretch observes only one possibility among many will immediately make that possibility the only true one.

This leads him to choose the worlds he observes with great consideration, intervening only when absolutely necessary or bored to death.

XXX

The presence of Zelretch in the world of the Miraculous has changed things in a great number of ways.

Zelretch a near under his wing a young boy who would become the magician responsible for the creation of the Miraculous.

The teachings of Zelretch and its influence have people with his unnamed pupil improving i

Miraculous, making them much stronger and more dangerous, giving them new passive abilities and powers.

Zelretch participated in the foundation of the Guardian Order, allowing it to influence many outcomes of future users of Miraculous.

The unnamed wizard on his deathbed transmits the Miraculous creation method to Zelretch.

Time has passed, Zelretch has continued to come and go in the world of the Miraculous, having fun with their users and playing the role of mentor or making a joke to the Guardians of the Miraculous.

Finally in the year 1850, add or take away a handful of years, when Master Fu was a simple initiate of the Guardian Order, Zelretch decided to begin the creation of his own Miraculous, which should be hundreds of times stronger than the previous Miraculous.

At that time the Massacre began which swept away almost the entire Guardian order.

XXX

Miraculous, they are magical jewels. Worn as jewels, they have the ability to change the wearer, with the help of kwami, into animal-themed super-powers.

Kwami, are sprite-like divine beings that embody "abstract" concepts.

A Kwani, is born or is created when a new abstract concept arises in the universe, as creation, love, beauty, mathematics, protection and illusion, when these concepts arise.

Each of them is born with what represents us like me.

Example the kwami of creation, was born at the beginning of the universe, is the first kwami to exist.

However kwami are not regular or tangible creatures like humans, despite being able to travel the universe, have not been detected by humans and have never been able to interact with humans.

But thousands of years ago, an unnamed wizard with the help of Zelretch discovered how to create magical jewels, thanks to which kwami can communicate and assist humans.

Since that time, the kwami have helped miraculous users to do good in the world, even though there were times when the bad guys touched them and were forced to help them in their evil plans, such as Hawkmoth.

Now Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg is trying to create his own Miraculous, linking them to an unknown kwami.

The first three Miraculous and kwami forged by Zelretch were more or less successful, the result is:

Kristal, the swan, the kwami of beauty, kindness and compassion, who forgives everything and tries to help others.

Fenris, the wolf, the kwami of the primordial, wild and uncontrollable nature, which follows the raw law of nature.

Leonidas, the lion, the kwami of strength, courage and honor, which protects the defenseless from the abuse of the forts.

But the four Miraculous was not tied to a kwami, but to an evil being, Angra Mainyu, the realization of the Zoroastrian god of evil through the induction of the sacrificial pawn.

Thanks to this error, Tenebris, the bat, was born, the "kwami" of evil, of corruption, which embodies all the evil in the world.

Able to consume every human being in the world, thanks to the 6 billion curses that flow from the door to hell.

It is practically a reaper who will tear down all humans in the same way, an endless darkness that comes from humans and massacres them.

The nature of Tenebris is a curse so strong that it is visible, so it can be called magical energy specializing in the destruction of people.

It cannot practically be used in any way, as it cannot be remodeled or otherwise of the kind.

Blot anyone who touches with a strong curse and loosens them as if they were digested. The pain and fear experienced before death remain as magical energy and become the next curse to search for living people.

It will kill anyone it touches, unless they can remove it from their bodies before they melt.

Those who do not dissolve will be mentally assaulted by "All the World's Evil", eventually they will go crazy or be cursed by its side effects.

Bravo Zelretch you have created a medallion capable of bringing the end of the world on command.

XXX

On a cold night, one of the Guardians used the Miraculous of corruption, becoming an avatar of Angra Mainyu, destined to bring destruction on a global scale.

To stop the threat before it was too late, the Guardian order along with all the Miraculous users led by Zelretch attacked the reincarnation of Angra Mainyu.

Zelretch managed to seal the power of the evil Miraculous, rendering him harmless without a master and even if he had a master his powers were reduced to one thousandth of the original.

But this victory had a dear cost, Zelretch was seriously wounded by Angra Mainyu, also receiving a curse.

Tenebris' curse forced Zelretch to leave the world of the Miraculous and never return without risking dying.

The Miraculous users along with the have their Miraculous / kwami who fought that night were killed and devoured by Angra Mainyu.

The Guardian order was wiped out, leaving only one survivor, a young Master Fu.

The last guardian thanks to Zelretch managed to escape unharmed, bringing with him five objects:

1) A sacred book that contains an encyclopedic knowledge of the Miraculous.

2) The first box of the Miraculous ever created, containing the Miraculous Ladybug, the Miraculous Cat, the Miraculous Butterfly, the Miraculous Peacock, the Miraculous Fox, the Miraculous Tortoise and the Miraculous Bee.

3) The Zelretch box containing his original Miraculous, which has never been used and will not be used for a long time considering what the last Miraculous by Zelretch actually did.

4) An ancient scroll created by the creator of the Miraculous, protected by an ancient magic that makes it indestructible and illegible to all but a select few. This scroll contains forbidden and secret techniques about the hidden powers of the Miraculous.

5) A prison in the form of a puzzle box (imagine the box that holds Wuya of Xiaolin Showdown) that holds the Miraculous Bat and its evil kwami, Tenebris, prisoner.

But the misfortune struck, during the journey, the young Fu lost everything except the First Box of the Miraculous.

Leaving fate to play with two sacred texts, a box full of unstable Miraculous and a true Pandora's box.

XXX

In the large dark room with old stone walls, Zelretch returned through a rainbow-colored flash.

Unlike before this Zelretch is not well placed, on the contrary it is very bad.

His white hair is messed up, his clothes are dirty, dirty and ruined.

Big part of his right arm is gone, as if he had been torn away by a beast.

"I'm alive," Zelretch said, sighing with relief that it's more or less whole.

Zelretch sat in a chair, watching the world of the Miraculous, wanting to see what happened to Fu.

"Holy shit, Fu, you are useless! Among all the Guardians you are the only one I could have saved and you lose 4/5 of your precise load in less than a month!" Zelretch said, wondering what was wrong with having such a incompetent colleague.

"Maybe things can't be so bad, maybe the Miraculous Bat will be lost forever," Zelretch said, trying to be positive, but in his long life he learned that things are never simple.

So Zelretch pulled out one of his observation devices to look at a possible outcome if someone manages to get their hands on the Miraculous bat and free Tenebris.

XXX

In the year 201X, somewhere in Paris, a great evil is about to be born.

In a poorly lit but spacious room.

The only lighting in this secret room came from an intricately designed round window that opened mechanically to allow light to shine on the room.

In this strange room there is a man wrapped in shadows.

The mysterious man remained silent in his position as if he were calculating his next move; a move that probably would have given him the power he so longs for.

In the right hand of the man there is a page torn from an old lost book.

In his left hand there is a puzzle box that contains all the evil in the world.

In front of the mysterious man on the floor there is a drawing made of created, the drawing is a circle filled with scribbles, geometric shapes and strange writings.

"The preparations are over, the show can begin" proclaimed the mysterious man, putting the puzzle box inside the circle.

Without wasting time, the man wrapped in shadows began to read the contents of the torn page.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five times, but when everyone is full, destroy it. Set"

The circle began to glow with a bright blue aura.

The man gets ready and stands in position.

He raises his right hand and begins to recite the rest of the spell.

"I propose ... My will will create your body ... and your sword will create my destiny!"

As he said those words, the shining circle began to glow brighter.

"Respect the calls of your new teacher, if you will access this will and reason, answer me!"

The puzzle box starts to shake, as if something inside it starts to wake up.

"With the present I swear ... I will be all that is evil in the eternal world ..."

The puzzle box begins to tremble violently, as if his prisoner was wrathful and lashes himself against the walls.

"I will be the disposal of evil in the eternal world!"

Several cracks start to appear on the box, which appears to be on the edge to explode.

"You seven heavens, dressed in the Great Trinity ..."

Now, in the final stretch, the shining circle began to sprout magical auras of lightning along the contour.

"Come out of the circle of the bond, Guardian of the heavenly stairs!"

The entire chamber trembles, and soon was enveloped in a field of violent light, temporarily blinding the mysterious man.

The nameless man when he opened his eyes to see much of the smoke-filled room.

Beyond the cloud of smoke in mid-air is a bat-shaped brooch with a small dark purple diamond.

"Answer, are you ... my master!?" A grave, metallic voice emerges from the brooch and echoed throughout the room.

"Yes, I am your master, come out of your hiding place and present yourself before me!" The mysterious man said, not being intimidated by a talking jewel.

"Very well, I recognize you as my master" said the mysterious being.

In a moment, a strange bat-like runic symbol appeared on the back of the nameless man's right hand.

"With this our contract is valid. Until you die or / and the symbols of your hand disappear I will be your sword and your shield." He said the being came out of the brooch in the form of a bat.

The being is an adorable little monster, 10 centimeters tall, painted black, with small wings and bat ears.

His most notable feature is his large crimson eyes, which seem to contain hell itself.

"Who are you or what are you?" He asked the mysterious man, waiting for an answer from the little monster.

"I am Tenebris, the kwami of evil, darkness and corruption." Tenebris said, finishing his presentation.

"Tell me what you are capable of" said the mysterious man, interested in knowing about Tenebris' powers.

"My full power was sealed by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, to get my full power back I need the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Cat," Tenebris said, with a tone full of hatred towards Zelretch.

"Interested ... but at this moment what you are able to offer me." The mysterious man said, wanting to know only what interests him, power.

"As you wish my master, without the Miraculous of the Ladybug and of the Cat, I can confer a superhuman body, capable of performing impossible feats for ordinary mortals.

Using me on the front line I am able to feed myself with negative emotions. Using them I can increase your physical parameters, heal yourself and restore lost energy, "Tenebris said, starting to list his abilities.

"I feel that we are only at the beginning," said the mysterious man, wanting to know the full extent of Tenebris's powers.

"My real talent is in the rear. If a person feels strong negative emotions, he becomes a Catalyst or a Ship.

Once I find a suitable ship / catalyst I can shape emotions, creating a Doppelgänger.

An evil pair of the ship / catalyst, equipped with standard superhuman abilities and superpowers concerning the cause of their birth. "

"He practically creates supervillains," said the mysterious man, summarizing Tenebris' ability in a simple concept.

"Super-criminals can work, the Doppelgängers are an evil ship, they have all the memories and emotions of the ship, but they are loyal to those who created them and you can make them disappear on command.

An interesting fact if the Doppelgänger kill / consume their ship will become real people, and lose much of the control over them, "explained Tenebris.

"Anything else?" He asked the mysterious man.

"Just a couple of things.

I can also create monsters to assist the Doppelgänger, I can create a squadron of footmen as strong as an athletic man or a monster as strong as an elephant. How many or quality depends on you. "

"I think you left the best part for the finale," the mysterious man said, expecting a great ending.

"In certain surroundings I can invoke a Servant Alter, the corrupt spirit of a legendary hero, his power not equal, but his invocation is a complicated and long-lasting process." Tenebris said, dropping his bomb.

The invocation of ancient heroes such as King Arthur or Achilles as undisputed champions of evil is a terrifying power.

"How can I use your gifts?" He said the mysterious man, wanting to know how his reign of terror can begin.

"Very simple my teacher, to use my powers you must say Come to me darkness.

If you want to turn off the powers and come back to normal you have to say Go away darkness. "Tenebris said, ending up giving all that is necessary to the mysterious man to start his dark legend.

"Come to me darkness!" He shouted the mysterious man, with a terrifying smile on his face.

Tenebris was absorbed into the bat's Miraculous, then the whole body of the nameless man was enveloped in darkness.

In a moment a man came out of the darkness and brought pain, fear and misery to the whole of Paris.

Thus was born Lord Schatten, the great villain of this story.

XXX

In a large dark room, long forgotten and abandoned, lay a large box in the form of pentane with a thick layer of dust.

Covered and smeared, its color has been lost due to dead times, and is completely hidden in the shadows.

For a moment the whole box started to shine, the Miraculous created by Zelretch perceived the awakening of their bad brother and they are not happy.

XXX

In a dark room, a little green god walks away with a startled start. Next to him, a record player pulsates with surprised magic. With a sharp cry for his partner, the little god flew out, letting the magic buzz and sizzle.

XXX

In the umpteenth dark and dusty room, Zelretch is looking for a solution to the problem that he himself has created.

"I have to go and bring the knight, Ladybug and Catnoir need reinforcements to handle this threat, Papillion and his Akumas are a joke compared to Lord Schatten." Zelretch said, before disappearing in a flash of rainbow color, going to find a group of people crazy enough to fight Servant Alter and other monstrosities.

Keep it going ...

Author Note: Here is the first Miraculous X Fate crossover fanfiction, the idea for this work came to my mind while I was watching the third season of ladybug and the last Grand Order series, the result is this opera.

This story takes place in an AU, so some things will be a little different. I make sure that the Miracolus have more powers and many hidden abilities as a result the enemies will be equally strong, ruthless and dangerous.


End file.
